


Drabble: Est!Gerry, post-300

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Establishment - Ger/JL [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from pervybunny: Gerard speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Est!Gerry, post-300

Gerry Butler does not make it a habit of not knowing what to say. He memorizes scripts for a living, knows how to deliver a line, he can keep up a conversation while fucking his husband. Speechless is something that happens to other people.

The number on the paper his agent hands him is mocking him. Mocking him with its commas and zeros and arrows and plus signs.

"That much?" he manages on the fourth try.

"Yes," his agent says. "And it's going to keep going up."

There's only one thing Gerry can think to say to that. "Well, fuck."


End file.
